Enemy Relations
by Brightelf
Summary: Someone is about to make a very...interesting discovery...


DISCLAIMER: I own neither characters nor concept, nor am I making a   
dime...therefore, no one can sue me. (Not like you'd get anything of   
value anyway!) 

NOTE: Okay...I admit, although a F/LJ fan, I have always been a   
closet X/LJ fan, and that was long before I ever saw "Song of the   
Siren." That was just icing on the cake for me :) Needless to say, I   
have to thank the InfamousLaura for her lovely little short story at   
fanfiction.net for making that pairing fun again....I have another   
X/LJ story called "Forgotten Alliances" which can be found in the   
fanfic section at http://gijoecartoon.tvheaven.com under the penname of   
Lightfoot...a bit darker than this one...and definitely alternate universe. 

ENEMY RELATIONS 

copyright 2002 by Brightelf   
(previously published in a newsgorups under Lightfoot) 

The lone dark figure adjusted the infrared goggles to see   
through the maze of red and green beams. The alarm deactivation   
panel was below the stand holding the cloaking device. The slim   
silhouette dove and flipped through the myriad of lasers with the   
artistry of a gymnast.   
With a soundless landing, she entered the deactivation code   
and remained statue-like as the beams shimmered away. She lifted the   
mask covering her face. Her hazel eyes narrowed as she reached for   
the device.   
Her head jerked up as she heard a noise above her. A   
familiar figure lowered himself down from the open panel, grinning   
cagily at her. "Why Lady Jaye, fancy meeting you here. You're   
looking quite beautiful, as always, and I'm sure you'll forgive me   
for this."   
Lady Jaye's eyes widened as she found herself face to face   
with a gun. Xamot grinned as he relieved her of the cloaking   
device. Taking her hand, he grinned and planted a kiss on it. "My   
dear Lady, a pleasure, as always."   
With that, he jettisoned back up into the ceiling...and hit   
the alarm on the wall with a well-aimed throwing star.   
"Bastard!" Lady Jaye pulled down her mask and prepared to   
fight her way out. The door was blasted open as men with guns---   
really big guns---came running in. Lady Jaye groaned, pulled down   
her infrared goggles and threw a smoke grenade, knocking over a   
couple of guys in her attempt to do the getting-the-hell-outta-there   
maneuver. 

"That bastard! That arrogant, egotistical bastard! Ullich--"   
Her temperamental ranting descended into undecipherable Gaelic,   
which her audience, although not able to translate, could tell did   
not mean anything good.   
Scarlett and Cover Girl, for their parts, grinned at each   
other, watching as their best friend's temper flared hotter and   
higher than Mt. Vesuvius.   
"What!?" The hot-tempered Highlander had finally noticed   
their amusement.   
"Jaye," Scarlett smiled, "Why are you getting so mad? We've all lost   
one round from time to time."   
One finely sculpted eyebrow raised as its owner answered   
haughtily, "I did not lose it! Xamot took it!"   
"How do you even know which Twin it was?" They both stared at the   
newest participant in the conversation. Cover Girl shrugged. "Well   
I sure as hell can't tell them apart."   
"Cover Girl's right." Scarlett flopped back on Jaye's   
bed. "I can't tell them apart either."   
"JesusMaryandJoseph!" Lady Jaye had resumed stomping around her   
room. "It's easy! Xamot's the one with the scar an--WHAT!?"   
Scarlett and Cover Girl were cracking up. "Jaye, only YOU   
would know that."   
Cover Girl snickered, "`Course, none of us have ever REALLY   
been in CLOSE contact with either of the Twins except for you."   
"Yeah, I seem to recall a certain seashell and a rescue   
attempt." Scarlett was fully aware of the dangerous waters she and   
Cover Girl were swimming into.   
"Alright Shan," Lady Jaye whirled around. "What are you two   
getting at?"   
"Look Alli, Court's right. For some reason, the Twins, at   
least Xamot, has made it a point to have a run-in with you."   
"Yep. And ever since the incident with the Siren's Song,   
those run-ins have become more and more frequent."   
Hazel eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Meaning?"   
Courtney Kreiger, alias Cover Girl, rolled her eyes. "God   
Allison! For a woman who plays both sides of the fence, you are so   
freakin' dense sometimes!" She leaned forward. "He has a crush on   
you!"   
"WHAT?!"   
The look on Lady Jaye's face was priceless. Scarlett and   
Cover Girl dissolved into fits of uncontrollable laughter even as   
Jaye began lashing out some rather...inventive Gaelic curses on   
them. Something about black cows. 

Tomax was highly annoyed with his twin. There had been   
little point or profit to this undertaking. Zartan could have easily   
done it. "Xamot, what in Heaven's name is the matter with you!?   
What was the bloody point?"   
"Something to do?" Xamot sipped his brandy calmly.   
"This is not funny. What could be so import-" He recognized   
the speculative gleam in his brother's eyes. "Her again! For crying   
out loud Xamot! You have a--a cr-crush on her!"   
Xamot smirked. "Please brother, we're not in junior high. I   
do not have a crush on anyone."   
Tomax exploded. "THEN WHY DO YOU KEEP CHASING AFTER HER!?"   
"Tomax, please calm down. You're giving both of us a   
headache."   
At this point, Tomax didn't really care. "Why do you keep   
spoiling for a fight with the woman?!"   
"Because it's fun."   
"You're smitten!"   
"I am not smitten. Merely...intrigued."   
"You're bloody gone! Next time just capture her and sleep   
with her!" Tomax slammed the door behind him, grumbling.   
Xamot grinned. "Now that would be a new twist on enemy   
relations." He raised his brandy in respect to his favorite   
enemy. "Until next time, my dear." 

TBC???? 


End file.
